


Ertappt

by Dúriel (Amancham)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/D%C3%BAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry und Pippin kennen sich schon solange sie denken können. Sie sind Freunde, machen viel Blödsinn ... doch mit der Zeit werden sie älter und ihre Beziehung ändert sich. Zumindest von Merrys Seite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ertappt

**Author's Note:**

> prompts:  
> Lord of the Rings, Merry/Pippin, erwachsen werden im Auenland
> 
> Geschrieben für http://ficathon-de.livejournal.com/18007.html
> 
> Natürlich gehören mir die beiden Hobbits nicht!

Merry fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, ehe er sie fest aufeinander presste. Vorsichtig schob er sich weiter nach links, um einen besseren Platz zu finden, von dem aus er Pippin weiter beobachten konnte. Sie kannten sich seit Jahren. Seit sie noch klein waren. Und oft waren sie zusammen hierher gekommen und hatten in dem kleinen See gebadet und gespielt, sich gegenseitig getaucht und lachend im Wasser gerangelt. In letzter Zeit jedoch ... Es war anders.  
  
Heute wagte sich Merry nicht zu Pippin ins Wasser. Er wollte sich ihm nicht einmal zu erkennen geben. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, dass er bei der letzten, munteren Planscherei fast dahinter gekommen wäre, dass Merrys Gedanken längst nicht mehr so unschuldig waren wie damals.  
  
Pippin räkelte sich im Wasser, schwamm näher an das Ufer und stand auf. Im Sonnlicht glitzerte seine nasse Haut, Wasser rann über seinen Körper hinab, Tropfen bildeten sich, ließen ihn schimmern, als das Licht der Sonne sich in ihnen brach.  
  
Merry keuchte leise. Der Anblick war so wunderschön, dass er wünschte, er könne die Zeit einfrieren und Pippin in einem Bild festhalten.  
  
Erst als seine Hände nackte Haut berührten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er längst seine Hose geöffnet hatte. Für einen Moment schalt er sich einen Narren und wollte seine Kleidung wieder richten. Doch gerade in dem Moment wandte sich Pippin um und schenkte ihm einen Blick auf seine wohlgeformte Kehrseite.  
  
Merry war hart wie ein Brett und Pippin ohnehin beschäftigt. Wenn er leise war, würde sein Freund gar nichts davon mitbekommen. Die Vorstellung hatte etwas Beruhigendes. So leise wie möglich wandte er sich etwas zur Seite und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baumstamm. Seine Hand strich über die erhitzte Haut seiner Lenden, als er die Hose etwas weiter nach unten geschoben hatte. Merry drehte den Kopf zur Seite, hielt den Blick auf Pippin gerichtet und fing an, seine pochende Härte zu massieren.  
  
Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass er dem Freund einfach sagen konnte, was in ihm vorging. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, Sanftheiten auszutauschen so, wie sie früher Neckereien ausgetauscht hatten. Wie gerne wollte er wissen, ob sich Pippins Lippen so weich anfühlten, wie sie aussahen, ob seine Haut so samtig war, wie er sich vorstellte, ob er so süß und verführerisch schmeckte, wie Merry immer vermutete. Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und ließ sich in eine Phantasiewelt fallen, nur er und Pippin.  
  
"Merry! Was machst du da?"  
  
Die Stimme riss Merry aus seinen Gedanken. Fluchend versuchte er, seine Hose wieder zu richten, als ihm klar wurde, dass der andere Hobbit mit raschen Schritten auf ihn zu eilte.  
  
"Nichts. Ich ... wollte dich nicht stören. Dachte nur ... Nicht so wichtig. Bis später."  
  
"Hast du ..." Pippin hatte ihn längst erreicht und deutete mit geröteten Wangen auf Merrys Schritt. "... und dabei an mich gedacht?"  
  
"Blödsinn." Merry schnaubte und winkte ab. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, obwohl ihm heiß wurde und er seinen Freund am Liebsten aufmerksam gemustert hätte. Pippin hatte sich nicht mit Kleidung aufgehalten und stand jetzt splitterfasernackt vor ihm. Doch Merry wagte es nicht, den Blick zu heben. "Ich wollte ... pinkeln. Ich hatte Druck auf der Blase. Ja, das war's."  
  
"Druck hattest du ganz bestimmt." Pippin grinste frech. "Soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
Noch ehe Merry reagieren konnte, war Pippin vor ihn getreten und drängte ihn mit dem Rücken erneut gegen den Baum. Flinke Hände machten sich an der soeben behelfsmäßig geschlossenen Hose zu schaffen, noch ehe Merry protestieren konnte.  
  
Er keuchte auf, als der andere Hobbit die Hand in seine Hose schob und seine erhitzte Haut streichelte, langsam die Finger um seine Länge schloss. Pippin beugte sich vor und hauchte einen keuschen Kuss auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Was ...", murmelte Merry ungläubig.  
  
"Komm schon, Merry. Wie alt sind wir? Meinst du ernsthaft, ich bin nur immer noch scharf darauf, mit dir hier zu schwimmen, weil es lustig ist? Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass ich dich nur tauche, damit ich mich an dich klammern kann, dich berühren? Bist du wirklich so blind?"  
  
"Ich dachte ..." Merry grinste. "Ich dachte ich würde mir das nur einbilden."  
  
"Nah." Pippin kicherte etwas. "War ich wohl zu vorsichtig. Bin ich jetzt endlich deutlich genug?"  
  
"U-hu!" Merry nickte grinsend und zog Pippin zu einem langen Kuss näher. Seine Hände streichelten über nackte Haut, zogen Pippin enger an sich, machten sich schließlich an seiner eigenen Kleidung zu schaffen.  
  
Pippin half ihm dabei und zog und zerrte ihn mit sich zurück zum Wasser. Noch immer drängten sie sich aneinander, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen, dem anderen möglichst nah zu sein. Das kühle Nass reichte ihm bereits bis zu den Hüften und Merry war fast schon dankbar für die Abkühlung. Ganz offensichtlich wollte ihn Pippin verbrennen. Denken war zu viel verlangt. Merry konnte nur noch reagieren, und obwohl er sonst immer der frechere war, derjenige, der den Ton angab, war es diesmal Pippin, der ihn lenkte und leitete.  
  
Pippin war es, der mit der Hand zwischen ihre Körper drängte und sie beide umgriff, zielstrebig und unnachgiebig massierte. Es war Pippin, der die Geschwindigkeit angab. Es war Pippin, der ihm mit nicht endenwollenden Küssen den Atem raubte und um den Verstand brachte. Es war Pippin, der ihn auf die Klippe zu jagte und schließlich stürzen ließ. Und es war Pippins Name, den er raunte, als seine Knie wegknickten und er keuchend und stöhnend ins Wasser sank.  
  
Merry hatte das Gefühl, zu schweben. Schon oft hatte er sich selbst zum Orgasmus gebracht, aber das war so viel besser gewesen. Pippin brummte wohlig und küsste ihn erneut.  
  
"Erwachsenwerden ist gar nicht so blöd, wie ich immer gedacht habe", murmelte er mit einem leisen Kichern. "Hat so seine Vorteile."


End file.
